User talk:Jack Pistol
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jack Pistol page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 17:29, April 17, 2011 howdy ho jack **Nicholas Nikolai** 17:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ya, i thought you knew she was for awhile rofl Number of Edits This is just a suggestions dont make bulk minor edits as it could be seen as badge earning 11:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) SPELL CHECK Yeah I would just makes sure it says spell check in summary and if you are doing 20+ spell checks message one of the site admins so they know P.S want to have a signatautre like mine reply 11:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) SIGN In your prefrences go to the signature settings then tick custom signature then type this ((Jackpistolsign)) but instead of these types of brackets ( type this type { I had to type it that way to show you the code BTW heres you sign it links back to your userpage 11:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) CIA Would you like to join us at the Caribbean Intelligence Agency Director,Caribbean Intelligence Agency 18:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) WHEN RU GONNA BE ON The title is the qeustion... BUT ILL NEVER TELL xD no but seriously answer the question. Russian Royalty Of course you can.. You are now officially a Duke. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 14:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Application Congratulations, You are now Head of the Russian Army!! I will add your name to the page. Your job is to recruit people to the Russian Military. As of now, You are the TOP General in the Russian Military. It is officially in your command. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 22:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Its okay, We don't need a active head of army currently. But if there are any problems about it I'll let you know. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 22:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Good. Excellent work jack. if there were any ranks left, i'd give you a promotion :P Lego Guy Here you Go Hope you like it Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 15:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sword order Here it is Re; Blade Order Here's our first sword... And it will be 20,000 in gold, thats like 100 per sword, pretty cheap. And btw, who should I send it to? How To:Make a sig So its fairly easy. Just as an example I took some from my old sig I don't use anymore: Prince EdgarWildrat Okay, as you can see I have made color, and font. I also made the fonts different for you to see what other fonts look like. So to make a sig like that there are fundamental parts. THe first line should look like this (this is how it looks like on my sig): Prince Notice that at the beginning I type in I then continue to create the "font face" by typing in now I make a space and select the color by typing in color=Blue (the color can also be a Hex Code but for now this is what you should do) after typing in the color I should type in the size. Wiki rules say the size can only be up to 5px (px= pixels) size=4px now that I am done formatting my text I have to write my text like so after typing in the size I type in >Prince now to close it off I HAVE to type in at the end with no spaces. Earlier I said I could tell you the difference between the four sig types, here it is: Talk to me if you find this helpful, 14:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Letter To add it just type in Online Can you get online? I know how to write the Play!! I made a chat for it so only we can talk about it. Heres the link: http://potcoplay.chatango.com/ just come there and we can discuss the play No jack, you are to stay with Nautilus, Can we meet ingame soon and discuss things? miss says!!!!!!! Jack you are to stay with Nautilus. teehee forgot to put me name on the other one miss SAYS OW KAI Hey Jack Wanna start writting again? I know your kinda busy though 14:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) mesa forgives. heck an apology like that is rare to find and i bet your the ONLY person whos mature enough to make one on this place. anyways im ready right nao. Logo for MOTSD/MSD (I think MSD is better?) Here is the logo, I have the transparent one and the white page one: =The Mystery of The Stolen Design= Hey Jack., Yeah sure I'll take the part and have a look at this 09:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Reverted Reverted and have taken action-- 14:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) MSD Hey Jack I just want to be sure that I'm in the play P.S. Don't you LOVE the new editor? Nah I'll add it you keep working on the play RE: Role in play What part could I be? Chatango is recently glitching my computer--''Shade'' 16:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Your in warning page is in complex code-- 19:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Play Funny thing i read it b4 u sent me that message, its good i like it :P !~Mega~! -reads- I love it xD--''Shade'' 21:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Do You... Hey Jack, Do you like my signature, just wondering: 23:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) This? How is this, 00:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Get on game nao get on game nao nao Category Sure go ahead and create the category. I can't wait to read the new plays and the play you mentoined. -- 17:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay Make sure they add the PWNAGE productions thing Security? Hey, so i heard u were in charge of making jobs for Miss Telltale's funeral? anddd i was wondering if/how much you get payed for security? CaptainJohnny 17:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) POTCO.Play.Chat. Funeral Can I be a monk at Miss Telltales funeral??? Great Idea I love it,I think it will be useful when we have major bans like infinite or year bans it would be nice in the ban requests if we had facts from both sides so the community can decide what the best option would to be,I feel that with respected users like law people cant digest that someone would vote no,i mean I see no reason to dislike him. P.S like my new talk page layout? ''' Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 12:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you please come online ^ Re:Play Role Eh, I guess that's ok. Even though Richard is a pirate, and is known to be one because of TGT, ive always wondered about a Privateerish storyline for Richard. And for a crew.... hmm. You can use some Goldvane Trilogy characters and say they joined england, but.. that may not work. Probably some new characters if you mean a fictional crew. I can help with that sometime. If you mean real players then go ahead and do what you want, just don't make Matthew O'malley on my crew, savvy? 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay They can be inside of the HMS Victory, or some other ship. I'll start writing it in my sandbox I hear that you know a secret regarding one of my friends. I trust that you will keep it to yourself. Sincerely yours, N.R. Thank you. So far the play has me on the edge of my seat, I can't wait to read the rest! Sincerely yours, N.R. Other characters Maybe introduce some other characters OR do like a Carlos C. scene How to use it. So heres the code . Now, if you want to make it something different like online you type in the part right before the end that says unknown = after the = you have to type the status. So to be offline you would type Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Category I agree with the category idea. You can add it pages. Fan Companies. Re:Question You didn't do anything wrong. Everytime you create a new category, it takes a while for it show up when you type it. In a few days, the category should show up when you starting typing it. -- 23:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Jack I dont htink thats it, look =Notices details= Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Merrystar. *Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: User rename process requested. *Start of block: 19:13, July 5, 2011 *Expiry of block: infinite *Intended blockee: Jim Logan Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic There u go. HAHA HAH I love it :P :P :P 0 Template Hey thanks man! Jedi Master Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits 23:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sig Test 1 here goes Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sig Test Part 2 lala, this better work! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Yes 0 Sig? Can you bring my sig from the cafe to here for me? It'd be much appreciated. Question How do u make a sandbox? Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 17:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Hmmmm lets name it.... "The Invincible Log" :D Si? Si? Nautilus Notice Pearson thinks he can walk all over us and claim our Home Server. Jack rally the forces and the allies. It's time to teach him a lesson. Sandbox Hey how do I make a Sandbox? Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 20:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. Thanks for your help. Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 20:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) idkidkdidk jack idk how to activate it o.o Had to go Sorry, I have to go soon won't be coming back online but check out my talk page! ''Edgar'' Re:This should intrest you Rofl, ik about it. I showed tama, and that's why it's all Gummy Bear, Tama vandled it xD. I'm watchng a movie as I type this, so I can't. lolz. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Sure Well, sure, i'll join :D Can i be in charge of Writing Original Motion Pictures? and stories? i'm VERY creative, just read some of my many stories, The Original Five, Renegade Cobra, The Adventures Of Capt. Skull X(my huge long epic story) Battleship Down(still being written). the adventures and battleship down are my 2 long epic stories. so i can be head of writing plots and stuff? and as an actor, i want to be arnold Jr. :D i'll be the tough muscle guy in movies :D and then, either hermit, cherie, roger, or tia... - crosses tias name out - could be in charge of the comedy thing, and then Lawrence should be head cameraman, since he's one of the few ppl ik that has a recorder thing to video stuff form his comp. So that's my conclusion, if we have those ppl, we WILl be the best studio, GURANTEED :D - rubs hands together and laughes evily - Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 23:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :The last two stories you mentioned need more editing >_<--''Shade'' 23:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yesss i knowwwww i gotta write the final part for the final chapter in the adventures, and i haven't even written the fourth chapter yet in battleship :( i'll go to work this week on it. btw my idea for a music video, i'll write up the script, listen to the song: The pirates that don't do anything(yes ik, its vegie tales, which makes it so funny, i've been thinking of making it since last night, when i went to log on "Your account is on hold" O_O ) :Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 23:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ya, and then another show we would make is Sit Down Comedy with Roger Wildeage, and Sit Down Comedy with Sam Revenge. The both of them are hilarious. were gonna get to the top via our comedy movies. Plus some epic stories. :Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 23:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :and ROFL were having a convo on jacks talk page xD Jack: "new Message" - reads random convo between shade and skull "New Message" reads more ove the convo "New message" even more "new message" reads skull writing abotu jack checking his messages :Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 23:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'd love to, and did Zeke reply? Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) EMERGENCY Jack you are NOT to go online. The order rests in your hands. DO NOT go online! Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Activeness: Yes as of now ill be active but, ill be gone for 7 more hours. then ill be back FMA = THE KING! Your Invited! re:re; Invitation Thank you for letting me know, it would be a honor if you could come to some in the near future. :) Joyous Regards, 00:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Editor My editing program is paint.NET, or GIMP. click here to download it. (Note:Clicking that link will begin download) Or, you can also look it up here Video Intro Hey there, Jackie, I asked Edgar if he wanted me to make a video introduction for your play, 'The Mystery of the Stolen Design' and with him it was okay. It will be done before the end of next month, but Edgar asked me to make sure that it was okay with you. If it is please leave a message on my talk. Big Question Hi Jack, can you come online? Also, why are a thousand other people reading this besides Jack? Edgar Wildrat Screen May Take A While.. Hey Jack, glad you like the idea and al :P I'll try and work on it ASAP. However, kinda like you, I'm sorta busy most days so It may not be done till around the end of next month.. Yes, I am pressured with life :P If it's okay with you, could I get the 'breif description' soon so I can start work on the whole thing right away. Thanks, .........Hi ........... yea hi cool Great Idea I will get botus maxiumus to add them While my bot is working on the Category:Deleted_Servers pages can you change to tense to these fan companies were on Servername Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 11:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) okay on the Category:Deleted Servers I added the companies but forgot to change the tense I need your help to change:(examples) These companies are on Abassa to These companies were on Abassa Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 11:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh. Hai. Heh heh heh. Sorry to bother you, Jackie Chan, but whenever it's available do you think you could send me a close-up photo of your pirate on my talk page? I need one close-up so that people can see your face (for the vid, of course). Thanks, Get on! The OoN is starting to riot! Edgar Wildrat SIG lol Screen Here's the screen Sig I got it! Tell me how you like the sig Kay, can't talk, rep, bonus, + /Confused i is confused i thought u dont come online on weekdays o_o ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Thanks Thank you, and could you tell him to meet me on Club Penguin - server Christmas, at the Pizza Parlor? Just on this reviewing some stuff, anyways in case you couldn't tell by now I've just totally bailed on POTCO for POTBS. As far as the Order goes.... well just stay in it. Your in charge and all. FMA = THE KING! of course Ya ill be visiting on game. And ya i'd like to join the greenhaired per sun club >.> lol well, if the guild is in "good shape" or if its just plain inactive with only liek around two member sonline almost all day then dont bother, u wont need a temp gm. but if its active just put some random veteran who u trust in charge, what'dya think the officers council for? jack edgar cant be a gm. he must be a blood relative of nicholas the creator/miss/myself to be a gm. just let the officers know that theyr ein charge. besides, whats the officers council for? to manage when the gm is off FMA = THE KING! Hello Jack.....this is cap'ain Valentine, i would LOVE to be a noob hunter...he minute u heard about you guys i spent hours looking for you.....then i found a few hunters, i remeber one of them was called chris something...and he told me to visit this website and leave you a message ill give you my email....tell me when we cud meet in the game hamady_97@hotmail.com WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Great! 15:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Online I'm online Edgar Wildrat Shadow and Co. Hello! Would you like to join Shadow and Co.? If so, see the page for details. Thanks! 22:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Epic Pic look :o Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Can you come online or on chat? Can you come online or on chat? Its about this and the OoN. Edgar Wildrat Look at what I did on the drafts for the new scene Category Sure go ahead and make the category. Thanks for asking before making it. -- 16:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) MOTSD Scene Can I work on a ^? Or should I wait for you (idc if I have to wait) Edgar Wildrat rep. ahh ok Wtg on the chat, also idk i got banned for some reasson. so could u unbanned me? Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' 18:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten ok buddieh :D Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation ''King John Macbatten of '' 18:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC)John Macster Re:Badge Approved but could you change the image to something from here to make it consitent --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 09:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) bear with me on that no sorry If I move them they go behind the header--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 09:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : whats the image you think we should use, tell me then name and ill do it --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 10:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :: try this its transprent --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 11:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: pick an image from the valuables treasure collection from here --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 11:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ARRRR Check the newest biography installment. Your the mustache man >.>